Advance Soldiers of Tomorrow
by Kamicaz
Summary: This story is about this X-Soldier that is assigned a mission to protect the General's daughter.He ends up falling for her even though the Russian mafia is out to kill them. Oh, there's government "projects" hunting them down also. Enjoy!
1. Lunch With The Stranger

**Lunch with the Stranger Part I**

**3:35 pm- Lexton Senior High**

A.J: Thank God we're finally out of class!

Melody: Well, if it wasn't for Matt we wouldn't be out so late.

A.J: Give 'em a break Melody.

Melody: Glare "Give 'em a break?" Since when are you so nice?

A.J: What!?! I'm always nice!

Melody: Hysterical laugh the day your nice is when hell freezes over.

A.J: Huh, so I guess hell froze today (grins)

Melody: Don't change the subject, why are you defending him?

Matt: Defending who?

_A.J kicks Matt straight in the gut. (Hehehe, Sucker)_

A.J: Don't startle me like that!

Matt: trying to inhale desperately ok, ok, I'm sorry!

_A.J gives a little smirk_

Matt: cough, cough Um, how 'bout we go grab something to eat? My treat…_I'm sorry?_

A.J& Melody: OK! (Gives him a big smile)

**4:00 pm Frannies Dinner**

Waitress: So, you kids ready to order?

_People around the dinner go on with their conversations. A child cries dramatically for his ice cream, his mom pulls the unwilling child out of the dinner. A man from a distance "studies" the kids. A waitress pours him coffee. _

Waitress: ok, your order will be here in a few.

Kids: Alright!

Matt: Hey A.J, why are you so quiet? Is something wrong? A.J!!!

A.J: …Oh! Um, nothing. It's nothing…

Melody: Nah-uh, Angelica if I know you well enough that look means something's wrong. Now what is it?

A.J: You guys might think it's kinda silly but it's just that…I feel as if somebody is watching us.

Stranger: That's because there is.

to be continued…

Author's note: I only made a couple of chapters, and this story would be considered an "accidental" (I'll explain later).Character bio's are available at request. Thanks for reading


	2. Lunch With The Stranger Part II

****

**Lunch With The Stranger Part II**

**4:15 pm Frannies Dinner**

_A.J jumps out of her chair and stares at the stranger. His aura fills the dinner with that of death, hatred, and danger._

A.J: Who the hell are you?

_Hoping that he wouldn't notice she tried to pull out her pocket knife from her back._

Stranger: By the time you pull out that knife, I would have snapped you neck and shoot both your little friends in the head.

A.J looked at him terrified, '_**just who the hell is he?'**_

Stranger: Sit down please.

_He gestured his hand towards her sit, not wanting any further words to be spoken._

_A.J sat down not out of obedience but fear, his cold silver eyes never leaving her sight._

Stranger: My name is Nicolas Eagle; I mustn't waste more time here.

Matt: If you don't want to 'waste time' why the heck are you here? What do you want from us?

Nicolas: Gives a smirk what I want is A.J.

Melody: YOU SICK MOTHER-

A.J: MELODY! Stop…

_The knife Nicolas is cutting A.J with from her waist is imaginably sharp._ '_**He wants her to shut up…she's always the loud one….'**_

A.J: You're making a scene….

Melody: Gets Up 'Making a scene?' There's a freaking lunatic sitting in front of me!

Nicolas cuts deeper. A.J winced from the pain.

A.J: SIT DOWN!

_Melody gave A.J a blank look_. '_**Why the hell is she cooperating with this guy? Who does he think he is anyways?'**Melody slowly sat down, unsure about her action._

Nicolas: (Sigh)Now that you've stopped I'll be leaving, **with** A.J. Anyone who wishes to follow will only end up getting hurt, **badly**.

Matt: (Snickers) You seriously think we're gonna let you walk out of here with her?

Nicolas: You wanna bet?

_Nicolas got up and forced A.J to do so, Matt notices the cut on A.J's waist which he automatically gets upset over. (Of course! Who wouldn't?)_

Matt: You son of a bitch!

_Matt runs towards Nicolas only to be punched brutally in the face. Matt fell hard on the ceramic flooring, already unconscious._

A.J: MATT!

_A.J ran to Matt but was stopped by Nicolas. He grabs her by her arm (which hurts like hell) and drags her out of the dinner. A.J watched as Melody cries over her cousin's unconscious body. People at the dinner gather around them, some pointing fingers towards Nicolas, others calling the police. Nicolas drags A.J about five blocks before letting go._

A.J: What the fuck is your problem!

_Nicolas "scans" the area looking out for cops._

Nicolas: He'll live, I told him not to follow. Your lucking I didn't **kill** him.

A.J: He probably **is** dead. Do you know hard you punched him? His shirt was covered with blood!

Nicolas: (Exhales deeply) That's why I hate doing search and rescue missions.

A.J: 'Search and rescue?' The only thing I need to be rescued from is you! Who hired you? Where are coming from? You're an escaped convict, huh? What'd you in for?

Nicolas: Aaaaargh! You ask too many damn questions!

_A.J startled by his voice,stopped. A police cruiser was closing by; Nicolas pushed A.J into a narrow alley. A.J realized that their body was to close to each others' and pushed him away. Nicolas simply went along with the idea and backed up._

_Two more police cruisers passed by._

Nicolas: We need to get out of this city.

A.J: I'm not going anywhere until you explain to me what's going on.

Nicolas: (Sigh) Your father sent me, ok. Now let's go.

_A.J stood completely still._ '_**Dad…?'**_

A.J: My…father's alive? I thought…mom told me he was dead.

Nicolas: Well she lied to ya; for God's sake can we PLEASE get the hell away from here.

'_**Hold on…I don't even know who the hell this guy really is. Going any where with him would be enforced kidnapping, (Is there such a thing?)**_**.'** _A.J runs towards the end of the alley, not caring were she ends up. Nicolas catches up to her and pins her to the wall. A.J held her breath, not because she doesn't know what he'll do to her, but because she could feel every muscle on his body._

Nicolas: Don't try that again, I'm not a big fan of running.

_BAMM! Nicolas grunts, his body felt really heavy on A.J's, he then collapse to the floor; bullet to the back._

To be continued… (Don't die Nicolas!)


End file.
